Season of Giving: Love from the Heart
by Prince-Yami
Summary: Seto Kaiba learns the hard way of loving from the heart. Tea/Anzu is upset at Kaiba for breaking a gift she's bought for someone. Can Kaiba cheer her up and choose the perfect gift for her?


Season of Giving and Loving  
  
Christmas was just around the corner. Téa and Kaiba had been dating for just about over two months now. Everything was going fine. Tristan and Miho were out of the country for a vacation of their own. Tristan said that they needed some private time alone. Joey had been with Mai for over half a year now. Yugi had just started dating Joey's sister Serenity. Joey was completely shocked when he first heard about his sister and one of his best friends being together, but he accepted the fact. Meanwhile even though Téa is dating Kaiba at the moment, she is still having second thoughts on their relationship. Sure they really liked each other, but Kaiba doesn't really understand the real meaning of love and friendship…  
  
**********  
  
"I sure hope he likes this." Téa thought to herself. She had worked extra hard to earn enough money for the gift that she was going to buy Kaiba. She had gotten him a little heart made of complete diamond. She held on to it very tight. Suddenly someone bumped into her hard and the diamond heart shattered against the ground breaking into millions of pieces. Téa was completely shocked when it happened. She looked back and saw that it was Kaiba that had ran into her.  
  
"Sorry Téa I'll replace it! I'm in a hurry right now!" Kaiba called out.  
  
Yugi and Serenity showed up a couple seconds later. "Hey Téa!" Yugi greeted. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing, just leave me alone." Téa bursted into tears as she got up and ran away.  
  
"What's up with her?" Serenity asked.  
  
"I don't know." Yugi answered. Yugi looked at the ground. "Hey isn't this the gift Téa had been telling us all about? She said that she was going to get Kaiba a diamond heart right? Someone must've ran into her and she dropped it and it shattered."  
  
Serenity helped Yugi gather up all the pieces of the heart and wrapped in some paper. "We should get this back to her," Serenity figured.  
  
**********  
  
Yugi and Serenity were in the mall when they ran into Kaiba.  
  
"Hey you two, do you know what's wrong with Téa, I tried talking to her on the phone and she just hung up on me right after she figured it was me. Kaiba started.  
  
"Someone broke a gift she was going to give someone earlier today, she's really upset over this." Yugi explained.  
  
"I think that was me that broke it, I was in a rush this morning and I did break something that she was holding, but I didn't know what it was. Do you know where I could find another one, so I could replace it?"  
  
"No Kaiba that won't be possible, because that was your Christmas gift that you broke. She had worked extremely hard just to earn the money she needed to get you that. She told me that she had been saving up her money for over 5 months to buy you that. And all of a sudden you, out of everyone shatter it, the gift and all the hard work and effort she had put into getting you that meaning nothing anymore. Who wouldn't be mad Kaiba?" Serenity pointed out.  
  
"I see. But do you still have all the pieces to it?"  
  
"Yeah, we do actually, here it is." Yugi reached into his pocket got out the neatly wrapped pieces of the diamond heart.  
  
"Thanks, but I only have 2 more days to get it ready." With that Kaiba stormed off.  
  
**********  
  
Christmas day…..  
  
Téa had still not gotten out of her house ever since what happened with the gift. Everyone had tried to cheer her up, but nothing seemed to work. It was already 11 at night. "Some Christmas it was this year." Téa mumbled to herself. "I suppose you don't even care about me anymore do you Kaiba?" Téa asked herself.  
  
Ding dong! Who could be this late in the night, especially when it freezing outside with the snow. Téa grabbed a long sleeved top, put it on and got downstairs to see who it was. She opened the door. "What are you doing here Kaiba? I don't want to see you again!" Téa attempted to slam the door shut but Kaiba blocked the way.  
  
"Let me explain Téa, please." Begged Kaiba.  
  
"Fine, but only for a minute." Said Téa obviously annoyed by her looks.  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened the other day, I didn't mean to break that. I'm sorry. I know it was my gift that I had destroyed, Yugi told me that. But there's nothing more I can do about that."  
  
"Get out!" Téa ordered. Téa couldn't hold back her tears any more; she didn't wanted to be reminded about what happened.  
  
"Wait!" Kaiba said as he pulled something out of his pocket. "Here's the diamond heart you got, I've spent hours putting back all the pieces. Just to show you how much I care I wanted to show you this."  
  
"Fine, enough about that. Did you get ME anything?" Téa asked still a bit mad.  
  
"Of course I did, how could I not?"  
  
"How do I know that the gift came from your heart not just your money?" Téa asked suspiciously.  
  
Kaiba pulled a beautifully wrapped present out of his pocket. It was really small.  
  
What could this be? Téa wondered as she unwrapped it. She finally got it unwrapped. She froze, "I can't accept this Kaiba, it's just too much."  
  
"Please have it Téa, I want you to have." Kaiba insisted.  
  
"Thank Kaiba, this means a lot to me. You gave up your Blue Eyes White Dragon card just to cheer me up. This gift really is from your heart and I'll treasure this card always." Said Téa.  
  
"Merry Christmas Téa." Kaiba whispered.  
  
"Merry Christmas Kaiba." Téa replied. 


End file.
